It's a small,small world
by Trixter Dark
Summary: Neku-meets-Sora, Noise-meet-heartless. You knew this was coming. After all, it's a small,small world.
1. Chapter 1

Oh yeah! Are you ready?! This isn't just some fanfic, this is honestly what I think would happen if these two met. So here it is..

Kingdom hearts x Subarashiki kono sekai/IT'S A WONDERFUL WORLD/the world ends with you.

**It's a small, small world.**

**Neku ran through the streets.**

_**Brain wave, main wave**_

_**Psycho got a high kick**_

_**Collect and select**_

_**Show me your best set**_

Headphones on.

_**"Crystals, blisters"**_

_**It's all over now**_

_**Psycho cane**_

_**You're so keen**_

_**I need more candy canes**_

He only heard his own thoughts in his head.

_**"Cold cake, cold break"**_

_**Freak got a high kick**_

_**Mr. Twister**_

_**Moist with roistering**_

And they were louder than ever.

_**Stick it up**_

_**Take it up**_

_**Step aside and see the world**_

_**Effect has defects**_

_**"Take a bow to the moon (Bow-wow to the moon)"**_

'Late for work, late for work, gonna be late-'

_"__**Morning rays, Hairspray Queens"**_

He heard shouts and screams, laughter, and talking

_**Get on their way to their nests, the west**_

'Can't stop, won't stop, late. Late.'

_**"Honest, they once had a dream"**_

He wove in between people

_**Belles of society, in the shells of their unity**_

'Late, late, penalty, late, wish I had speed pins.'

_**Cornet'n spinet**_

There was a hole in the crowd.

_**The sound flows,**_

'Nothing's going to stop me now.'

_**Follows till they're home**_

The shouts became louder.

_**Dragged by the power of dreams**_

'It's not important-'

_**That power is yet unknown.**_

And then the world crashed on his head.

"Arrgh!" Neku growled under the weight. He squirmed to turn over and found-

A boy had fallen from the sky.

"Ooh, that hurt.." the stranger opened his eyes and registered Neku's face. "Ah! I'm sorry!" He rolled off of Neku, stood up, and held out a hand. "Are you okay?! I'm sorry..."

Neku waved him off, and stood up on his own. "Ugh..." he scratched his head. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Um, far." He glanced around. "This is...Shibuya, right?" He held out his hand, took Neku's and smiled.

"My name is Sora. What's yours?"

Neku blinked as Sora shook him violently. "Neku….Sakuraba." 'The hell? What's with that cosplay?'

"It's nice...to meet...ugh..."

"Sora?"

He collapsed.

"**Sora**?!"

Noon.

Sora woke up, slumped over a table. 'I arrived in Shibuya…' His eyes opened, and they rested on a familiar sight. "Neku."

Neku stood in front of him, carrying a tray of food and coffee. "Here. The pastries are a day old, so you don't have to pay for them."

"Oh…thank you." He looked around. "Where am I?"

Neku turned and walked back behind a store counter. "The wildkat café. I was on my way to work when you fell on me."

"Oh," Sora sipped the coffee. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

Neku shrugged. "No big deal. The boss wasn't even awake when we got here."

Just then, Neku's boss walked in. Neku rinsed a coffee mug. "."

The man glanced over his shades. "Still no customers, eh? I see our guest is awake."

Sora stood up. "Ah, thanks for the coffee and doughnuts."

Hanekoma put on an apron from behind the counter. "You're welcome, stranger. So, where do you come from?"

"Uh….far, far away?"

"Past the second star?" Hanekoma said jokingly.

"Yeah, something like that."

The bell on the door chimed, and Neku's usual customers came in.

"Hello!""Hey Neku! Hanekoma-san!"

"'Sup!"

Three teenagers walked in. one tall boy, wearing a beanie, his sister, a small blonde with the same blue eyes and fashion sense. Behind them a short girl with ( SPOILERS but I'd think your at least halfway into the game by now.!).

"Neku! We got your text!"

Sora blinked. 'There's something familiar about them…' "Uh, hello."

Neku shrugged. "Oh, Sora, this is Beat-"

The tall boy gave him a nod. "Wassup?"

Neku gestured towards the girl next to him. "Rhyme-"

She looked up at him. "Pleasure to meet you."

He nodded at the last guest. "And Shiki, guys, this is Sora."

The girl squealed. "Hi! Ooh! I just love your cosplay! What show is it from!? Did you make it yourself?"

Sora cocked his head to the side. " Uh…"

"What's cosplay?"

They all took a step away from him .

"'What's cosplay?'" Neku repeated the question in confusion. "You're joking, right?"

Hanekoma eyed him curiously from behind the counter. "Sora..." He sipped his coffee. "You wouldn't happen to be a Reaper, would you?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "What's a reaper?"

"I see." Hanekoma sipped his coffee again. "And just where are you from that you've never heard of Cosplay?"

The mood in the room had shifted. Sora looked around the room. "Well-"

Neku glared at him. "I suggest you start talking."

"He's not from here, Neku."

Joshua stood in the doorway.

Neku blinked at him. "Josh..."

"In fact, he's not even from this world."

Rhyme looked at him. "Is he-Noise?"

Joshua walked into the café. "No. In fact, I don't know what he is. I can't read his thoughts-or anything about him. It's as if-"

"He just fell out of the sky." Neku finished, "Start talking Sora. Who are you?"

Sora raked a hand through his hair. "Oh, man...I'm really not supposed to tell you…Riku'll be pissed."

Joshua locked the door to the café. "Oh really?"

"Okay," Sora held up his hands. "But, promise not tell?"

Neku glared at him, Hanekoma sipped his coffee and they all nodded.

"Where to begin, ah…Here."

Sora held out his hand. There was a flash of light-and a large Key appeared.

"Whoa..." Beat said in astonishment. "That is one huge key."

Shiki clasped her hands together. "Nice party trick."

"This is the keyblade." He held it out to Neku who held it for a moment, it shimmered, and returned to Sora's hand. "I'm the keyblade master. Well.." he scratched his head," I'm not the only one with a Keyblade, but the-I guess I'll start at the beginning." He glanced at the chalkboard where Hanekoma wrote the special of the day. "May I borrow this?"

He scribbled and drew on the board. "Basically, there is more than one world. Each one has its own rules and stuff, and even different versions of people are found in other ones." He drew a model, similar to the solar system, but with the names of worlds instead of planets. "Even though the worlds are different there's one thing that's the same." He erased his 'world system' and drew something else. "This is a Heartless."

Shiki glanced at it. 'It looks familiar…'

"Heartless are monsters that come from darkness in people's hearts. When a person's heart is taken away, they become a heartless. Also..." He drew another figure. "This is a Nobody. When a heartless is created, a nobody is made too. They're the remainder of a person. If a person has a strong heart, their Nobody looks human." He continued to scribble. "Heartless attack people and steal their hearts, creating more heartless. Nobodies will attack people, or if commanded retrieve hearts in order to become whole again. If enough are gathered, one can create Kingdom Hearts and release the darkness sealed away..."

He erased the picture. "That's where, I and my friends come in, we defeat the heartless, using Keyblades."

He looked up from the chalkboard. "My friends and I travel from world to world, but lately, a lot of new doors have been showing up. Someone is letting Heartless into these worlds and creating Nobody armies." He took a short breath. "I came here because we think this might be where the source is."

"Okay," Neku sat on a stool. "So what you're saying is that you're some defender from another world, here to defeat monsters that want our hearts."

"Exactly." Sora put down the chalk.

"Right." Neku stared at him. "What hospital did you break out from?"

"Arrgh." Sora pulled something from his pocket. "Jiminy, they don't believe me!"

Joshua and Shiki looked at him in terror.

"Sora?" Neku said, "You're talking to a bug."

"Jiminy," Sora continued, "They think I'm crazy! Don't you have anything that can help?"

The cricket eyed them.

Rhyme bent closer for a better look. "Ah, it's staring at us." She pointed at it. "Hey, it's wearing little gloves!"

The cricket tapped its foot. "It's impolite to point young lady."

"WAAAAH!" Beat pulled his sister back. "It talked!"

The cricket tipped his hat. "Jiminy Cricket's the name. I'm a friend of Sora's." Jiminy pulled out a large book from his pocket. "I chronicle Sora's adventures." Rhyme took the book from him and they began flipping through it.

"Destiny Islands…Ancient china...Neverland...Atlantica..." Rhyme stopped at the pictures. "According to this you've really been places."

"Ooh!' Shiki stopped at a page. "You were a mermaid before, that's so cool!"

Neku blinked. "Okay, according to the talking bug-"

"Jiminy." Sora interjected.

"_Jiminy _,and his book, you've been all over the place."

"Yeah, I-" His keyblade reappeared and swung around the group.

Neku ducked, "Woah, you don't have to kill me 'cause I don't believe you!"

"Ah!" Sora struggled to keep it still. "There must be heartless nearby!"

Chapter one: "Twister and Light-It's simple and clean"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one point five**

**A/N: I'm sorry, I just watched 2 and a half hours of Ouran, so I might write something strange.**

**Sora busted through the doors-and his keyblade disappeared.**

"**Huh?"**

**Neku followed him out. "Sora!"**

**Sora shook his hand. "The keyblade won't come back."**

**Neku shoved his hands into his pockets.**

"**I think I know why."**

**They walked to scramble crossing.**

**Sora looked around confused. "That's weird…it feels like they're everywhere, but I don't see them."**

**Neku nodded, he heard footsteps-Shiki had caught up to them.**

"**Neku! Sora!" She stopped, out of breath.**

**Sora walked up to her. "Shiki?"**

**She stood upright. "I know where I've seen a Heartless before!"**

"**What?!"**

**She glanced around, then pointed at the shibuya 109 building. "Oh! Look! It's there!"**

**The image on the building's screen changed to a Heartless. The words "Darkly cute" flashed under it.**

"**It's a new line that popped up like two days ago! The gimme hearts!"**

"**Gimme hearts?" Neku repeated. **

"**Yes!" Shiki exclaimed. "They only just started but I think they have plushies- and oh look!" A woman passed them, the bag on her back looked like a heartless.**

"**Ah! She's got one on her back!" Sora pointed at her.**

"**Yup." Jiminy appeared on her shoulder. "It's a shadow type, no doubt about it."**

**Neku glanced around and saw similar products. "Hm. Let's see if Hanekoma knows anything.."**

**They returned to the café.**

**Hanekoma pulled it up on a laptop behind the counter.**

"**Here it is. Looks legit." They looked at the 'Gimme hearts' website.**

**Joshua blinked at the emblem. " Two days old? And this much buzz?" He pulled out his cell phone. "I'll have my people check on it. That's far too fast for something I'm not influencing."**

**He texted a few people, and then closed his phone.**

"**Hm, This might take awhile. Sora, what're you going to do in the mean time?"**

"**Uh.." Sora scratched his head.**

"**Neku, he can stay with you, can't he?" Hanekoma closed the laptop. It was getting late.**

**Neku held up his hands. 'Have the kid who dropped out the sky-talks to bugs, does party tricks, and wants to fight plushies stay with me?' "Uh...I don't think I have the room.."**

**Josh cocked his head to the side. "But Neku, you've got a spare bedroom in your house-wouldn't that be fine?"**

'**I HATE YOU JOSHUA.' "…….I guess." 'Why can't he stay in the back of the store?!'**

**Sora sensed his tension. ", you don't have room in the back of the store?"**

'**My nap room?' "My office? Well, there's a bed in there, but wouldn't you feel better at Neku's house? Or we could set you up in a hotel?" Hanekoma eyed him, questioningly.**

"**No, I've already caused to much trouble, staying in the back would be fine."**

**Neku stared at him. '…….'**

**He could feel his friends watching him, and Hanekoma too. **

"**..There's no reason for you to stay here…There's no one else at my house anyway."**

**Sora looked confused. "Oh…okay."**

**Joshua stared at Neku. **

'**I have a feeling this will be a little hard for you, Neku. Your world, our world-'**

'**Has gotten a whole lot bigger.'**

**Sho Minamimoto walked through the streets of shibuya. 'The city is mega crowded today.' He watched a woman with a gimme hearts bag walk by. 'What's with that thing?' Suddenly, it began clawing at her head….**

"**Whoa! Zetta creepy!"**

Josh returned to the café. Sora and Neku had arrived early.

Joshua looked around. "Where's Sanae?"

Neku gestured towards the back door. "Napping."

"Well, I have some news for you." Josh held up his phone for Sora and Neku to see. " Look at this."

"A heartless? What's that thing it's riding on?"

Neku pointed at it. "This is Noise."

"Noise?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Noise are monsters that live in the UG."

"What's the UG?"

"Well…"Neku looked at Joshua for an answer, who just shook his head.

"Why don't you take him there Neku? Things will make more sense to him there."

"….." Neku dug into his pocket. "Hm...I don't really have any pins. You confiscated them, remember?"

Joshua smiled. "Oh? You still have the two basic ones right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You can pick some up while you're there. Besides, Neku-you're _alive _now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He turned to Sora. "Okay, let's go. I'll fill you in on the way."

Neku led Sora by the bus station, then headed to the underpass.

"Okay, in this world, when you die, you're offered a second chance." They came to a entrance of barbed wire. "It called: the reaper's game. The reapers are just that-people who can send you to your grave. Anyway, the game is pretty simple-stay alive for seven days and do what the reapers say. Many people play at a time, so you don't always have to follow the rules, just as long as someone completes the task everyone gets carried along. When you play the game, you team up with someone else. My first partner was Shiki." He paused. "When you accept the invitation to play, the reapers make you pay something, and might give you something else. But not money. And that's where things get dangerous, 'cause they don't like to play fair." He stared at the gate. "My first price was my memories. I wound up playing again, and my second price was the other players." He frowned. "I played again, and that time, it was to get Shiki back. Every time I thought it was over, I was sucked back in and eventually wound up at the source-Joshua. He pretended to be my partner, but he was actually the composer the one pulling the strings behind the city and the reapers. When I found out why, and the time came I had to fight him but…I didn't, and I had to start again. I heard later on that it was 'cause I had a shot at becoming composer or something but whatever." He held out his hand, Sora took it reluctantly and they walked in….

There was a brilliant flash. Everything went white. Sora could only hear voices.

"Oh, it's you again."

"Megumi."

"Have you come to play with us?"

"I've got something way more important to do-Let's go Sora."

Sora opened his eyes. They were at scramble crossing. "Huh? What happened? Hey! why are we here again?!"

"This is the scramble in the UG." Neku stated. "It looks exactly the same, but it's like another layer of the world." He poked a person going by. "No one can see or hear you, unless they've played the game before. You can only going into certain stores with reaper tags out front and you can't access transportation."

"Whoa." Sora looked around. "Creepy."

"Oh." Neku took something out of his pocket. "Here."

Sora examined it. "A pin?"

"Yeah, it's a player pin. You need one to play the game."

"And aside from all that are-those." A large grey wolf was charging at them. "Sora! Partner up with me." They linked hands again as it was inches away. Neku disappeared. A horrible noise filled Sora's ears as he stared at the creature before him. "Neku!"

"I'm right here Sora."

"But I don't see-"

"In battle, you can't see your partner. It's fine." Neku squeezed the pin, and released a ball of fire at the predator.

The noise dissolved, and Sora appeared next to him.

"That was weird.." Sora was holding the keyblade again. "I can use the keyblade here, but it doesn't seem to work on noise."

"Hn." Neku looked up. "!" A heavy set heartless bounded before them. "That thing's huge!"

"Finally, something I can swing at!" Sora jumped up at lightening speed and hit it on its side. The heartless jiggled and swung at him with its hand. Sora ducked and shouted; "Firaga!"

Nothing happened. "?" The heartless swung again , pushing him back. "That's weird…" Sora hit it in the stomach. "Blizzaraga! Thundaga! Not even cure?"

Neku squeezed his pin again. 'It's not working…' "You're on your own Sora! Pins don't work!"

Sora was busy shouting words Neku deemed nonsensical. "What the hell are you saying?!"

Sora looked back at him, "My magic doesn't work!"

Neku raised an eyebrow. 'Magic? He's really beginning to scare me…'

Sora lunged forth again, and with this strike made the heartless explode into particles.

There was no break for them, however. Several more noise and Heartless appeared. After several more battles, Neku waved a hand in defeat. "Alright. Let's escape. At least we know they're here now, right?"

End of chapter 1.5-feel the jive


	3. Chapter 3Long dream and Passion

Author note: OMG I'M SORRY! Uh…finals….uh….Dnangel fic…uh….possible new chapter for my GX story…uh..My kingdom hearts fic…uh….my air gear fic….my final for drawing and perspective….yeah…all those things got in the way…Oh! One more thing! When this fic was originally written, I was using the KH font for some stuff, so some words might be missing or something....

Chapter 2

Neku led Sora into Shibuya 109.

_**Every day streets are crowded with people**_

_**Every night streets are jammed with these noise**_

_**"Things are so strange, are they real or a dream"**_

_**Where am I now, trapped in this city of illusion**_

"Okay. I talked to Mr.H , and I think I know why you're weaker in the UG. You have to play by all our rules."

_**Feel the people, hear the voices**_

_**They are reaching out to catch you**_

"So, what do I have to do?"

_**Feel the rhythms, hear the noises**_

_**You are beating all the visions**_

"If you want to beat the noise and gain more power, You gotta follow trends. The more cool your clothes are, the more power you have, and the more doors are opened to you."

_**Is it angels, is it devils, whispering in my ears**_

_**Is it emotions, is it illusions?**_

Sora frowned as he glanced at the clothes in front of him. "That doesn't seem right…Shouldn't people just wear what they want?"

_**I need to be with you**_

Neku glanced at the clothes. 'I used to think that way…' He sighed. "Yeah, but that's just not how things work here."

_**Every day noises are killing these people**_

_**Every night noises are waiting for me (but)**_

Sora stared at the clothes. "So I need these for power…" The keyblade appeared in his hand. Confused, he tapped the clothing rack with it and a brilliant flash filled the store. Neku shielded his eyes- 'What is it with this guy and light shows?!'

He opened his eyes again and was shocked at what he saw-

Sora's clothes had changed. He stood before him in a beanie, a crown emblem on it. His jacket had shrunk and changed colors, looking like a cross between Neku's shirt and his own. A chain of crowns dangled from his jeans, which had several zippers and pockets on them. His shoes were the same.

Neku just looked at him shocked, and a store clerk walked up to them. "Whoa. Nice threads man." The clerk glanced at Neku. "Aw, dude. You're chomping his style man."

Neku resisted the urge to get annoyed. Then store clerk continued, "Are you actually gonna buy something?"

Neku stormed out, and Sora followed him. "Uh…see you later? Neku! Wait!"

_**"Don't run away, We've got no time left to fear"**_

Neku continued to walk.

_**"Where are you now, still it's showing me illusions"**_

"Neku!"

_**Feel the people, hear the voices**_

_**They are reaching out to catch you**_

_**Feel the rhythms, hear the noises**_

_**You are beating all the visions**_

Neku stopped. Sora caught up to him. "You walk really fast…" Neku didn't say anything, Sora continued, "You couldn't hear me over your headphones?" Neku started walking again.

"Neku?"

The boy didn't say anything, but Sora could tell they were headed back to the café.

Hours ticked by. Neku found himself sitting in front of the café, headphones on glancing at passerby. Hanekoma appeared next to him. "Hm. Now why is it that I'm finding you out here, instead of working in the store?"

"Sora's doing it." Neku didn't look up. "He said cleaning looked like fun, so I let him do it."

"Should I give him your paycheck too?"

Neku stood up, and walked back into the café. Sora and Beat were currently racing mops across the store. Neku watched them go and sat behind the counter, sighing.

"Well you're more anti-social today." Shiki waved a thousand yen bill in his face. "Can I get a muffin? A chocolate chip one."

"It's after three. But I'll give you the muffin, not that you're going to eat it, just nibble at it like a gerbil."

"How rude!" She took a muffin from the basket. "No tip for you mister!"

Joshua entered, waved, and sat at the counter. "Hey there. How's tricks?"

Neku poured him a cup of coffee. "Well, there are Heartless in the UG for starters."

"Yes." He dropped to cubes of sugar into the coffee. "According to a few of my people-"

"**Reapers." **Neku interjected.

"**Representatives, **These 'Heartless' are showing up around people who have bought the Gimme Hearts products." he sipped his coffee. "I'd like to follow these people and their stuff around, for about a week, so we can see what effect it has on Shibuya. Naturally that means you'd be working on my terms again. Are you in?"

Neku looked at him, Sora and Beat stopped racing.

"Alright. Let's do this. Everyone in?"

Day 1

_**"In this long dream, can you find me?"**_

Heartless sighted:12

Gimme hearts customers:15

Day 2

_**Want you to, you call my name**_

Heartless sighted:20

Gimme hearts customers:34

Day 3

_**"In this hazard, chance of survival?"**_

Heartless sighted:32

Gimme hearts customers:50

Day 4

_**I need to be with you**_

Heartless sighted:55

Gimme hearts customers:96

Day 5

"It looks like we're beginning to have a problem." Joshua sipped his tea.

Neku sat behind the counter. "Mmhm. Every time someone buys a product, more heartless show up. But…"

" 'But'?"

"That's not the only thing that's bothering me. There's something else wrong with the city."

"Do tell Neku. Oh, where is Sora?"

_**Feel the people, hear the voices**_

_**They are reaching out to catch you**_

Sora glanced at the paper in his hand. "Shibu-kyu drugs? Turn left...then right." Before going forward, he glanced at the square. 'That's weird …there are a lot less people than usual.'

Shiki and Eri met up at their usual corner. In the distance Shiki could see Sora wandering around, confused.

"Oh look Eri, there's Sora! The guy I was telling you about!"

"Oh, he's cute." Eri glanced at her phone. "Oh! Have you heard about the Gimme Hearts?"

"What about them?"

"There's a rumor going around that if you give a Gimme Hearts to someone, they'll disappear!"

"What? No way…"

"Sounds pretty weird huh?"

"…Yeah. Weird." Shiki whipped her phone out. 'I better tell Neku.'

Neku's phone buzzed. He took it off from around his neck.

"Answering the phone on Job? That's very unprofessional."

"Can it josh." He flipped it open. "Text message from Shiki:

Neku! Gimme Hearts RUMOR: GIVE SOME1 A GIMME HEARTS N THEY'LL DISAPPEAR!!! SCARY! CHECK INTO MISSING PERSONS?- Shiki

Neku! u gave Sora bad directions for Nishimura. Taking him w/ me to precinct n drug store -Shiki.

Okay. She's checking missing persons. We'll match that up with the gimme Hearts customers. Do we have a record of all the people who-"

Neku's phone rang again. This time it was phone call. "Hello-"

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE WHITE MONSTERS YO?!"

"Beat? What are you talking about?" There was some static and then…

"Neku!"

"Rhyme?"

"There are these weird white monsters near the station! I think they're Nobodies!"

"Nobodies? Hang on, I'll tell Sora."

_**Feel the rhythms, hear the noises**_

_**You are beating all the visions**_

_**Is it angels, is it devils, whispering in my ears**_

_**Is it emotions, is it illusions?**_

_**I need to be with you**_

Chapter 2: Long Dream and Passion, end.


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou. My bad. Here it is.

Chapter 3

Sora didn't even need to receive Neku's message. As He, Shiki, and Eri left the precinct with a copy of all the missing persons… A fleet of Nobodies blocked their path.

"Nobodies." Sora stood in front of Shiki and Eri, ready to attack. His keyblade however, didn't want to make an appearance. "Darn it…The keyblade only works in that other space."

"EEEK!" Eri cowered behind him. "What is that-what are those things?!"

"If your Keyblade doesn't work, what should we do?" Shiki looked around them.

"You could try running."

As Neku left to address the problem, Joshua patted his shoulder and followed him out.

"As much as you think it isn't my business-"Joshua spoke as they began running. "Why is it that you dislike Sora?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Neku."

"…….."

"It's not that I 'dislike' Sora. It's just…" He paused. "Sora seems to be one of those honest people that help others without wanting anything. He puts his trust in people he doesn't even know. I've never met someone that before-"

"Oh really, not even m-"

"**I've never met someone LIKE THAT before." **Neku repeated, louder this time. "And for some reason, there's something wrong with that. Sooner or later, someone is going to take advantage of him for that." Neku sped up as he heard screams, "And I don't want to be there to see it."

Not even before they reached Hachiko, Neku saw Nobodies dancing in the distance. One was juggling a tourist, the others were circling passerby. The majority of the people in the park had believed them to be street performers but their current motives were unclear.

"Let me down!" The woman screamed, but the Nobody continued to rock her back and forth. A man tripped the nobody, grabbed the woman and set her down.

Neku and Joshua ran up to them.

"Ah, Sho."

Sho nodded. "Sir."

The nobody flipped away.

"That's a dancer type Nobody." Jiminy was riding on Neku's shoulder.

Neku looked at him. "What are you-" He gestured to the reaper, "And you-" he pointed to the cricket, "Doing here?"

"Since you two split up, I thought you'd be the one who needed advice."

"What?"

"Your conscience seems misguided, so here I am."

"Sir." Sho looked at Joshua. "I've calculated exactly ninety six Nobodies here and ninety six heartless in the UG."

Joshua was about to speak when Sho stopped him.

"Wait, it's not ninety six-it's a hundred and twelve…fifteen? Nineteen? Twenty two?"

"Oh, dear…" Joshua sighed. "I didn't want to do this…"

Beat smacked a nobody away with a pipe. "These things just keep coming yo!"

Over at Lapin Angelique, Princess K watched the racket of the outside world. "Princess K doesn't understand this." She pulled at the heartless plush figure. "Why are you creatures so persistent? Why are you bothering our world?" She watched a white figure dance outside her shop. Screams filled the air. "Oh my." She glanced at a girl in her shop. "We'll be closing soon miss. Princess K hopes you have enjoyed her collection."

"Yes." The strange girl smiled. "I have."

She watched another white figure pass the window. "Perhaps you should wait to go outside?"

The girl smiled again, picking up a bonnet, she placed the money on the counter. She walked over to the door. "I'll be careful."

"Okay. We hope to see you again."

Rhyme was backed against a store window. A nobody watched her with keen interest. As it lunged, she screamed-and then it was sent flying. Mistuki Konishi glanced at her nails. "Well'', "This is annoying." Beat glanced back and pointed at her. "Ah! It's you, yo! The scary reaper chick!" Konishi flexed her fingers. "Watch what you say, street urchin." She turned her attention back to the enemy. "Or I might just ignore my orders."

Sora watched as two people dropped down in front of them, one female with a gun and one male with dumplings in hand. Uzuki Yoshiro and Koki Kariya looked at each other and then ahead. "Okay, kiddies." Kariya popped another dumpling in his mouth. "Make a break for it."

"Neku is waiting by Hachiko." Uzuki held up her gun. "Here's where the bonus points come rolling in."

"We're not actually on the clock."

"Well then." She aimed her gun. "This will just be a fun way of getting rid of stress!"

777 left AMX with a sour look. 'Record sales are down.' He stopped walking. Tenho and B.J. walked up to him. "Time to get back to work."

Sho smacked a Nobody out of the way, then swatted at something Neku couldn't see.

"Heartless." Neku breathed. He turned to Josh, but he was already gone. Neku looked shocked for a second, and then several things happened….

He saw Sora, Shiki, and Eri running towards him in the distance.

Sho hoisted him up over his shoulder.

All the nobodies ran off in one direction.

The sky cracked.

White noise filled his ears as he heard Joshua say ;

"I hope you have those Headphones Neku."

End of Chapter three, Birth by realization. It's breaking down.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Halloween. Here's your treat.

Chapter 4

When Neku opened his eyes again, he was lying in the middle of the crossing.

_**Never exhume me**_

He felt someone helping him up. It was Megumi and Beat.

_**I don't want you anymore**_

His eyes traveled to Sora. The keyblade wielder felt his gaze, but continued to stare upward.

The sky was missing.

_**Colors are fading**_

Rhyme clung to her brother. Eri looked around confused, and Shiki looked at Neku and Sora.

_**You took all that I want**_

Neku looked around him. Aside from his friends, he noticed a few others. Sho, Megumi, Sota, and his girlfriend Nao.

_**Memories are brimming and I hope you know**_

But that's not what bothered him. He looked up, and he saw a very familiar message up on a very familiar building.

You have seven days

_**I am bleeding eternally for you.**_

"Where are we?" Shiki gripped Mr. Mew tight. Neku could tell she felt it too.

"It's not the UG." Neku stated. "It's not the normal world."

Sora glanced at his keyblade. "It's both."

"Where's Josh?" Neku looked at Megumi, who shook his head. He pointed to the screen.

Use the headphones.

Sora read it, and then looked at Neku. Neku felt a twinge in his side.

"We're going to my house."

"This is weird," Nao said, twirling her hair. "Everyone is gone." They continued to walk across the tracks. Sora looked at Neku, who walked ahead of them. "Neku," Sora squinted in the dim light. They were using cell phones to see in the tunnel. "What did that message mean?"

"What?"

"Use the headphones?"

Neku continued to walk. "A long time ago…no, a few moths ago-I had an accident." Shiki looked uncomfortable, and Rhyme squeezed her brother tighter. Neku looked paler in the dim light. "There was this this car…I was hit…I don't really remember but…"

"It was **my **fault."

Neku looked back at Shiki. "It wasn't-"

A growl came from farther down, it echoed and the reapers moved to the front of the group.

"Everyone…" The noise got louder. "Form groups of two!"

Neku and Sora looked at each other. "Noise."

Eri backed away and Shiki grabbed her hand.

Rhyme and Beat stood behind them. "I have a bad feeling…"

_**Lying stars**_

_**You make me dream of bliss**_

_**Greedy mind**_

Megumi had told them that it was safer to travel underground, and only the noise would be down in the subways. But just because they weren't heartless or nobodies didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

_**Nothing is so right**_

Frog like noise appeared, Wolf like ones behind them.

_**Fear is compressed and my stomach aches**_

They took them on, Neku became grateful when he realized his pins had come back to him.

_**You could amaze me forever**_

Sora fought his hardest, crippled without magic.

_**I can't believe this isn't a dream**_

Sho ripped them to pieces. "They aren't listening to us?"

Megumi kicked one away from his leg. Sho wiped sweat from his brow. "This world isn't very beautiful."

_**My lucent orb is fading bright**_

Mr. Mew smacked a frog off of Eri's bag. Neku growled, "Sora, this would be a good time for some of that magic you were talking about before!"

Sora nodded. "I'll try again…" Jiminy watched him, and a glow filled the tunnel.

The noise all disappeared.

_**I can't believe it was a dream**_

"Come on," Neku walked ahead. "This next stop should be right by my house."

They exited the station. Shiki's eyes were on Sora. "He can say that if he wants…" Sora looked back at her , "But I know its my fault."

It wasn't long before they were at Neku's front door.

_**So hard to reignite myself**_

Rhyme glanced at the flowers on Neku's table. "They're so cute."

Rhyme, Beat, Eri, and Shiki sat on the two couches. Megumi looked around, and Sho picked up a broken calculator. Sota looked at Neku. "You live here by yourself?"

He didn't say anything. Nao twirled her hair again. "Okay, like…what's up with Those things and Neku's headphones?"

Shiki looked at the table in front of her. Rhyme looked at Beat, and he shook his head.

"It's alright. You can tell them." Neku disappeared into his room.

"Like Neku said, it was awhile ago. We had this fight and…I stormed off." Shiki looked off in one direction, reliving the whole scenario in her head. "I met up with Rhyme, we saw Beat across the street. He waved at us, and he said something about Neku." She looked at her reflection in the glass. "But I-ignored him. I grabbed Rhyme's hand and started walking towards him. The next thing-all I could here was an engine. Beat was yelling for us to cross-and then I felt something push us on to the sidewalk-I felt his arms around me, and then releasing me…" She swallowed. "I-I knew it was Neku, I could just tell. I looked back and-the car hit him so fast. I-I heard that terrible screeching noise and I saw...and his blood…" Eri held her hand. "I started screaming...Beat was pulling us back from the curb. But…Neku…I ran towards him and the car sped off. He was bleeding so badly. He just looked up at me, like it was the most natural thing in the world. I remember screaming, The paramedics puling me back." Her eyes widened. "And then he said; 'It's okay.' His eyes closed. And I said, I'm sorry. And they took him away, just like that, and I just knew that was it. That would be the last time. There wouldn't be a second chance. There was no reaper, no healing potion. I just kept saying he was dead and I would never see him again. But…a week passed. We were all at the café. It was closed, even though it was Saturday-the only day Neku takes off. I was sitting there. His cracked headphones were on the table in front of us. I heard the door chime. And we all turned around. And there he was." She didn't look as upset, but relieved. "It was strange. He just walked in, like it was a normal day. We all ran to him, hugged him, and he just nodded and squirmed like we were all crazy. He looked back at the door again. And walked back out, For a second, I thought I had just imagined him. He came in again and he was holding headphones, and there was a smile on his face like it all made sense."

"It was like he didn't remember." Rhyme looked up. "Like it didn't happen. So we put it behind us, for a little while. Neku started working for …Joshua started showing up again. It was almost, normal."

"But, we told him." Beat looked at Sora and Nao. "There was no point in hidin' it-and it just slipped out one day. All he said was 'Oh really?' and then -"

"I remembered it myself." Neku walked back into the room, sporting a pair of grey, black, and silver headphones around his neck. "And the headphones…Are for keeping me out of trouble." They all stood up.

"Or at least, that's what Josh said…They're a gift. I'm not sure what to do with them."

Megumi and Sho eyed him curiously.

_**I can't believe this isn't a dream**_

_**Is this the way we end up?**_

_**I can't believe it was a dream**_

_**A flashback is all I got in my hand?**_

Sora looked at everyone in the room. 'This world is so complicated. So many things have happened to these people. I feel helpless and out of place.'

_**Violet Sky**_

_**You know what this means?**_

"This feels like its all my fault." Sora said, sighing. "I wish I could do more…even with the keyblade, it feels like I'm doing nothing here."

"It's not your fault the Heartless are here Sora." Shiki looked at him. "At least you are here. If you weren't we would have no idea what's going on…"

Neku gave him a strange look. "So, You're going to just bail out on us 'cause you're worthless?"

"No…"Sora looked upset.

_**I had always been there for you**_

"It feels that way, but…I can't quit."

_**And now I'm ready to dive in the danger zone**_

"It's my job to fix this."

_**I know for sure because this is the way I am**_

"Good." Neku tapped the headphones. "Now, what's our plan?"

_**Spatial patterns deep inside of me**_

"All of the Nobodies ran off. And with everyone gone, the heartless will be looking for us. If the person behind it all is a Nobody, they might be bringing in reinforcements-which means they have a door somewhere."

_**Lose yourself on accumulated ground**_

"We have to find that person. We have to close that door."

Neku entered the kitchen. "Okay. Any idea where to look?"

"We're the only people here right?" Sota looked confused. "It shouldn't be hard to find one other person."

"That bothers me." Rhyme laced her fingers. "Where did everyone else go?"

"You know what bothers **me** ?" Eri commanded their attention. "Why all of this seems normal to you people."

"Eri…" Shiki looked at her. "It's okay. We'll explain everything."

Sho leaned against the wall. "But not today."

_**All I know is my soul is unbreakable**_

_**Light a blue fire and watch until the shape is gone**_

_**Crystalizing soul**_

_**Live in delusion**_

End of Chapter 4 Hybrid


	6. OWARI WA HAJIMARI

**Chapter 5 is chapter 4 because chapter 2 was 1.5**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Now ready yourself for some fiction.**

**Day 2**

Neku woke up, this time, at the wildkat café.

_**Happy-go-lucky, yo, here I am I'm not a yuppie or puppy, **_

_**yeah, hear me roar Jinxes mean nothin' **_

_**to me they're such a joke**_

His group had changed. Sho and Megumi were gone.

"What's going on?"

Sora was behind the counter, pouring coffee. "Those reaper guys left somehow."

_**Never can stop me 'cause I'm on my way **_

_**Minus and plus, got 'em plugged in the wrong way **_

Beat fell out of a chair. Dazed, he got up. "Man, what do we do now?"

Neku looked at the steaming mugs. "I…don't like this. First _this _place…and now the reapers are gone. They were with us for a reason."

He heard voices in the back. Shiki and Eri were talking.

_**And now minor keys are easier to hear**_

_**Regression and progression,**_

"_And during all that time, I was…"_

_**I start to realize something true**_

"_I guess I'm just scared. We'll all get through this, right?"_

_**"How many bottles did you throw into the right bin?" **_

Sota passed Nao a cappuccino. "I guess Eri-chan's done freaking out."

Nao raised an eyebrow. "Eri-chan?"

Sora stared outside. "Hey Neku?"

"Hm?"

"Are there any important buildings around here?"

"Why?"

"I'm trying to figure out where the enemy is."

_**"Did you wash them nice and clean?" **_

"I guess there's Shibuya 109."

"That place with all the stores?"

"Yeah. A lot of trends generate there."

_**Geniuses invent machines**_

_**and wealthy people invest more funds **_

"I think we should go take a look then."

_**My mama used to say start with what you can do today, yeah, not tomorrow **_

"Alright…" Neku seemed hesitant.

Sora raised a eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I'm thinking…suppose it is the enemy's hideout. Do you feel comfortable confronting it now?"

_**So I list it up and I set this up (listen up!) **_

"Well, with everyone here, I'm sure we can do it."

"…" 'Do you believe in us that much?'

_**My secret plan is based on this truth **_

"Well…yeah. I've never come up against something my friends and I can't solve."

_***It's a small world, it's a small universe. **_

_**Remember? We used to sing along to the song**_

_**Listen to what she says,**_

_**we are the universe, **_

_**OWARI WA HAJIMARI **_

_**HAJIMARI WA OWARI **_

At the top of a building a girl sat in a dark room. Surrounding her were patches of black fabric, thread, pins, and sewing machines. Nobodies danced in a row behind her.

"Well, this halts my plans." She faced a long wall, covered by a curtain. Pulling the curtain rod, the fabric moved to reveal, a glass case, filled with the townspeople's hearts.

"With no more people, I have no more Nobodies." She walked towards the window.

_**An original strategy is what I need.**_

_**Contradicted world? I've had enough indeed.**_

Due to Neku's reluctance, Sora was rethinking his plan.

_**Whatsoever, what is forever? **_

"So guys." Shiki said. "What do we do now?"

_**I hear them say it again and again **_

"Bust up some Nobodies?" Beat asked.

"Hey, Sora." Rhyme was pondering something. "The Nobodies and Heartless, they were once people, right?"

_**"Recycle, reuse and try to reduce." **_

"Well, yeah." Sora nodded.

"Is there anyway to turn them back into people?"

_**But in the first place, I refuse to confuse! **_

"Uh…Well, I think you can if you join all three parts, the nobody, the heartless and the heart." He folded his arms. "I've been a heartless. And I've been without my nobody before. When he wasn't with me, I'm almost turned back into a heartless."

"He?" Neku said.

"Oh, right. My Nobody. His name is Roxas. We met before, he's nice."

"I'm guessing he looks like a person?"

"Mmhm. Like me, but Blonde. He can use two key blades at a time. Sometimes, I think I can hear him talking to me."

Neku raised an eyebrow. " Are you hearing voices?"

"No." Sora frowned. "It's not like that. It's more like a second conscience."

"That sounds cool." Sota said.

"Doesn't it feel like you never get any privacy?" Nao asked.

"I never thought about it like that. It doesn't feel that way to me."

"Ah!" Shiki held up her phone. "I'm outta style!"

"Huh?" Nao said. "You mean we still gotta follow trends? What's hot?"

"It says…KuraKura is tops."

"Eh?" Rhyme said. "Mine says to wear Lapin Angelique."

"Mine says Wild Boar." Beat shrugged.

"Gatito." Said Sota.

"Oh! Sweetie, mine says that too! Wait…"

"Mus Rattus." Neku waved his phone. "Maybe it varies from person to person."

_**How many companies want to sell us **_

_**more services and products? **_

_**Can't we share? **_

"Do you really have to follow those?" Sora looked confused.

_**How about talking about something different, **_

_**because all I got is fake, play money **_

_**Jigsaw puzzle I can't find the last piece, **_

_**maybe I swallowed it when I was a kid**_

"Why don't we do some light shopping and find out?" Shiki waved her wallet.

_**My daddy used to say,**_

"Shop where?" Sota asked. "Isn't everyone gone?"

_**keep your eyes on reality**_

"It's a new day." Eri said. "Let's go outside and find out."

_**and kid don't you forget to enjoy it **_

"Um…"Rhyme still looked serious. "Guys…"

"'Sup rhyme?" Beat said.

"Let's not fight the nobodies."

_**So I list it up and**_

_**I set this up (listen up!) **_

_**My secret plan is based on this truth **_

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm afraid for those people. Can't we just leave them alone? If we find their hearts, they can turn back right?"

"But where would we find them?" Shiki spoke.

"At the source of it all." Sora looked out the window.

_***It's a small world, it's a small universe. **_

_**Remember? We used to sing along to the song **_

_**Listen to what she says,**_

_**we are the universe, **_

_**OWARI WA HAJIMARI **_

_**HAJIMARI WA OWARI**_

Review response? Thank you to those who have reviewed , those who have given me praise, and to those who have given me pointers! Feminine Sora…Hee hee, go read my other kh fic.


End file.
